Crossfire
by Officially Retired
Summary: What starts as a bit of harmless voyeurism leads to a devilish entanglement neither Xelloss or Filia could have prepared for. An entanglement, and the wandering knock of trouble... Xellos and Filia pairing. Next Update 02/14/11!


**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Slayers. Nor do I own any of the characters or quotes used in this saga. I make no cash or profit of any kind from this work.**

* * *

Hello all! It sure has been a while!

This story was originally written for adult ff dot net but I decided to clean it up a bit for all my favorite XelFi fans! **(n.n)**

Enjoy!

**- N**

**P.S.** If you'd like a link to the lemon just send me an email, ff dot net won't let you send links... **(n.-)**

**P.P.S. **All quotes come from the song Crossfire, by Brandon Flowers! **(n.n)  
**

* * *

**Part One...**

* * *

_There's a still in the street outside your window..._

_You're keeping secrets on your pillow..._

* * *

Secrets. I kept so many secrets these days. I was keeping two at this very moment in fact.

The first was an overwhelming fondness of trees.

Oh, I know what you're thinking, what about trees could possibly appeal to a bloodthirsty old monster like me, but that's just it, isn't it?

Of all of creation few things were as old and bloodthirsty as a tree. Fighting every day for survival, strangling the very life from their woodsy brethren in their constant effort to climb higher and higher into the sun. The older they were, the more deaths they had on their leafy branches.

And yet, they hid it so well, didn't they? No one ever says "oh look at that ugly old tree, isn't it blood-thirsty?", no it was always "oh look at that beautiful tree isn't it majestic?".

Majestic.

Hm, Xelloss the Majestic Priest, I could get behind that.

Still, the thing I loved most about trees was they provided the ultimate roost for observation. Why, it was almost as if they'd been made for it! What with their tall heights and great bows of leafy foliage!

Perfect for peering out, when you didn't want anyone else to peer back in.

Which lead us to another secret fondness I've been keeping as of late, her name is Filia Ul Copt, and if she was fascinating during the day that was nothing compared to what went on in her bedroom at night.

I'd learned a lot of things about the sleeping habits of a Golden Dragon in the few weeks past. Although, considering that Gold in observation was Filia, I would be hesitant to preclude these results to all Golden Dragons in existence.

However, seeing how the only other Gold of note in my book wasn't exactly worth staying up all night to spy on, my would-be study group seems complete enough in my book.

Hm, yes, Filia's many odd sleeping habits. Let's begin with her lack of bedroom attire.

Oh there's a robe she keeps by the door in case of emergencies, mind you! But, hm, Filia preferred to slip into the realm of the unconscious in as close to her "natural" form as possible it seemed.

I was always fascinated by the concept of pajamas, seeing how I never had need of them as I never slept, and I confess I was at first mildly disappointed at this discovery.

But only at first.

The next thing worth noting was her cute little dreams.

I didn't know just what sort of dreams that those were but I loved the taste of her emotions as she came back down.

Never any guilt, not really even happiness, just a strange sort of calm emptiness.

I suppose it was peace, but it almost tasted exactly like tea.

I found this amusingly ironic as I am sure you can understand.

I wonder what flavor her tea would be if I was the cause of all that wonderful excitement, I suspected it would taste delicious, perhaps even a little spicy.

Of course, these were just idle musings. I had lived a long time in this world and I knew the things I could do, and the things I could do not.

Oh, I could tie her down and do my worst to be certain, but the odds of her tasting like a nice Earl Grey afterward were less than zilch.

No. Sometimes it was best just to sit back on the sidelines and... well wait... that was odd...

Why it seemed Filia had apparently started talking in her sleep, as well.

My, how deliciously fascinating...

* * *

_Let me inside no cause for alarm..._

* * *

I felt her shiver the moment I melded into the darkness of her room and smirked. I loved that about her, the fact that no matter what the world may see me as she could feel the full depth of my darkness in just a shiver.

I waited for the familiar taste of her fear to slip into her dreaming bliss but it never came. Fascinated I moved closer, leaning in to hear the name on her lips.

* * *

_I promise tonight not to do no harm..._

* * *

So close, our faces mere inches apart, my hair pooling on her cheeks as I bather her angelic countenance in the shadow of my presence.

The name it seemed, was mine.

I couldn't help it then, the small audible and physical start I gave at this revelation, and time seemed to slow as I watched her eyes pop open in terror.

* * *

_I promise you baby, I won't be no harm..._

* * *

I felt the shocked scream rise in her bosom and quickly I clamped my glove over her mouth.

"Shh." I whispered leaning in and resting my lips at her ear gently. "This is what you want, isn't it?"

I leaned back, peering down at her bemusedly as she desperately shook her head with wide pleading eyes.

"Oh no?" I countered playfully. "Then why were you "calling" for me, eh Filia?"

I watched her blush, tasting her guilted embarrassment as she shook her head once more, her arguments muffled by my firm hand.

Her denial was of course, quite predictable, and I sighed; pressing my forehead against hers firmly before pulling back to meet her broken gaze once more.

"Filia, Filia, Filia." I murmured, making a light clucking noise with my tongue and enjoying the way it made her flinch. "Who are you lying for?"

I smirked, my free hand gently caressing her face the way I'd anticipated doing for so many nights now, my throat tightening as she briefly gave into it before remembering herself and staring at me in trapped terror.

"There's only us tonight." I coaxed softly, touching my nose to hers once more so to better drink in those cerulean blues. "And both of us know you want me."

She mumbled something then, something curious and quiet against the flat of palm and I pulled back to let her speak. "Hm? What was that?"

"Why are you here?" She repeated, genuine curiosity lining her face; bordering on suspicion.

"I told you." I replied coolly, tracing a skilled finger down her jaw and watching smugly as her eyes closed in a clear delight that even she couldn't deny. "I heard you call my name."

"Yes." She stated soft deduction narrowing her gaze. "But why were you already here to hear it?"

"Because I wanted to be." I murmured nibbling on her earlobe pointedly. "And because..."

"And because?" She echoed breathlessly and I smirked pulling back and hovering just inches from her parted lips.

"And because," I spoke precisely, each word bring me closer to and closer to that perfectly pout of hers. "Sore wa himistu desu."

* * *

_ And we're caught up in the crossfire..._  
_A heaven and hell..._  
_ And we're searching for shelter..._

* * *

I kissed her then, tasking her breath of my tongue and her will on my soul as I invaded her, our tongues dancing with a need like none which I had ever known.

It wasn't enough, I needed to be closer.

So much closer.

I needed it, and I wanted it. In that moment I wanted it more than anything in all the four worlds, and as in that moment I knew beyond a doubt that she wanted me too.

* * *

_Lay your body down..._  
_ Lay your body down..._  
_ Lay your body down..._

* * *

Tea had never tasted so sweet.

* * *

**Next update soon! (n.n) - N**


End file.
